1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known by which a person on a seat of a vehicle is detected by measuring capacitance between an electrode provided at the seat and a circuit earth (see Patent Document 1, for example). Meanwhile, a technique is known by which a contact between a steering wheel of a vehicle and a person is detected by measuring capacitance between a sensor electrode at the steering wheel and a shield electrode (see Patent Document 2, for example).
However, in order to provide both of a function to detect a presence of a person, and a function to detect a contact between a person and an operation unit such as a steering wheel to a vehicle, according to the conventional techniques, separated detection devices for actualizing the functions, respectively, are necessary. However, if such separated detection devices are necessary, cost may be increased. Further, if such separated detection devices are necessary, it is difficult to ensure spaces for mounting these detection devices in a vehicle.